


How Could I Ever Let You Go?

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Français | French, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)Author’s note: The beginning conversation is just about work deadlines. Nothing special. When the reader suggests going inside she says “you can speak French between my legs.” He replied with “the only true language in the world is a kiss.” “Baise moi” is exactly what you think it is. :D “Tu es si belle” is you are so beautiful and the last line says “how could I ever let you go?”





	How Could I Ever Let You Go?

“J’attends Monsieur Bernard pour finir le project, mais ce sera prêt Lundi, promis.” Her deadline at the UN was fast approaching, but she was more than confident that she and Bernard would have it done and that their boss would approve of the proposal. 

First, she needed a weekend off. After hanging up the phone, she turned to the side and saw Spencer staring. “What?” She asked, breaking out into a laugh. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Spencer bit his lip and stood up from the couch, sauntering over in his slightly baggy flannel pajama pants and ratty t-shirt. That with the bed head was sexy as hell. He snuggled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection. “J’aime quand tu parles Français.” 

Apparently, her speaking French always got him going. “I love when you speak French too,” she replied, craning her head back into the crook of his neck. His messy hair tickled her sensitive skin and goosebumps began to trail up and down her arms. “Maybe we go inside and tu peux parler Français entre meds jambes.”

Snickering, Spencer turned her toward him and ran his tongue over the side of her neck, his fingers mirroring those movements on the other side. “You know I love that. Le seul vrai langage au monde est un baiser.”

As they stumbled backward toward the bedroom, Spencer’s fingers deftly lifted his t-shirt off her body before pulling off his own. This is what they needed. A weekend together where they never left bed. It didn’t happen as often as they needed. With a UN job and an FBI job under the same roof, they were lucky to get to see each other at all. 

Inside, Spencer flipped the lights on. It was something she had had to get used to, but he always wanted them on so he had the light to ‘admire her.’  
“Baise moi,” she breathed. He watched her plop down onto the bed and slip her fingers into her panties to pull them down her legs and throw them across the room. 

“With pleasure.” 

She leaned back into the mattress and reveled in the contrast between the soft sheets and the hard hands grasping onto her thighs. He pulled her toward the edge of the bed as he kneeled down, ready to show her exactly what his mouth could do. Every muscle in him said to devour her, but he took his time, ghosting his lips and tongue over her sex, barely giving her the touches she craved. He always loved watching her hips buck underneath his movements, but especially at times like these, when he could look up and see her body react in all sorts of different and beautiful ways. “Please, Spence. Now.” She loved his teasing, she really did, but not now.

When her hips bucked upward again, he caught her, steadying her sex in front of his mouth so he could slide his tongue up the length of her. She stiffened against him, her sweet intake of breath coaxing Spencer forward to do more - to explore every inch of her. He danced his mouth over her, every inch of her begging to be kissed. And kiss he did, until he had no idea where one of them began and the other ended. “Tu es si belle.”  
Y/N rarely blushed, but under this kind of attention - and so vulnerable - he wasn’t sure if there was a more stunning sight. After pressing against her clit for a few painstaking moments to watch her writhe, he moved up her body, leaving kisses tinged with her own arousal in his wake. “Je t’aime,” she breathed. 

“Je t’aime aussi.” Spencer pushed himself up off the bed and removed his pants before joining her again. As he slipped inside her, he swallowed hard at the intense feeling. “Oh hell.”

She giggled against his sweaty skin and reached her hands around him, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer. With each thrust, she felt herself losing control, wanting to get closer, grasping for him when he was right there. And with each thrust he picked up the pace. “Fuck, baby, you’re so tight.”

“Viens pour moi,” she said, digging her nails into his skin. “Please, come.”

He cried out as she began to shake, her muscles quivering as he rode it all out. “Fuck!” Laughing, he collapsed on top of her and then rolled her on top of him. “You’re so sexy. How did I get so lucky?”

“I guess we actually the BAU to thank for that,” she replied. Had it not been for the case that brought them to the UN a year and a half before, they never would’ve met. 

Spencer brought her head down to his, nibbling on her bottom lip as his hands snaked into her hair. “Yea, I’ll have to thank JJ for picking the case out. Otherwise I would’ve never met the woman I plan to marry.”

“Marry? You’re going to marry me?”

“That’s the plan,” he smiled, a gleam is his eye. “Comment pourrais-je te laisser partir?”


End file.
